Mason Lavery
Mason is currently a junior at Port Charles High School and the drummer in the band The Young and Reckless. At an early age, Mason started to dress in black which worried his parents and by the age of eleven he had pretty much gone "emo" as most people would say. At age nine he started to play the drums also and excelled which was great when he auditioned for The Young and Reckless as the drummer. At age thirteen he dyed his hair black and before entering high school be got snake bite piercings. As much as his parents hated it, they got used to Mason's look. during his freshman year, Mason was given the nicknames "emo boy" "fag" and "freak" but it didn't really bother him. he kind of liked being a loner. Mason is a big Black Veil Brides fan which is where he met his girlfriend, Ember North. At one of their concerts. Mason is also ecstatic to be going on tour with them. Mason is the son of Ryan and Greenlee Lavery, younger brother of Will Lavery and Spike Lavery. he is currently in a relationship with Ember North and friends with Rory Baker, Madi Morgan, Spike Lavery, Evan Salinger and Zack Giambetti. Mason is portrayed by Ehran Kassam Early Life Mason was born in Pine Valley to Ryan Lavery and Greenlee Smythe. He got along best with oldest half brother Spike since they were both musicians but Spike spent most of his time at his mom's house, making Mason and Spike's relationship seem more like cousins than brothers. He learned how to play the drums at age nine after seeing a Metallica music video and being fascinated with the way Lars Ulrich plays. When he turned eleven and hit middle school, he branched out from being the average kid wearing his jock older brother hand-me-downs and branched off into a punk rock style which included dying his hair black. In The Series Season 3 3.13 Come One, Come All Mason comes to town with older brother Will who fits in really well and he stands out. He later sees a flyer for The Young and Reckless needing a new drummer. He goes to the auditions and gets the spot. 3.15 The Story of Us Mason is seen at school hanging out with Evan, Spike and Madi getting to know them better and talking about music. 3.17 Spit You Out Mason shows up at the hospital with Evan after hearing what happened and to see how Spike and Madi are doing. 3.18 World Around Me Mason and Evan are able to visit Spike and he explains what happened. 3.19 In Fate's Hands Mason and Evan are able to visit Spike before hearing a commotion as Madi flat lines. 'Season 4' 4.01 Awake and Alive Mason is seen at the hospital with Evan trying to figure out what happened with Madi but told she is fine 4.03 The Approaching Curve Mason and Evan are told Madi is awake but only immediate family are allowed to see her. 4.04 The Answer To Everything Evan plans on going to a Black Veil Brides concert with Mason but bails last minute so Mason goes alone where he meets Ember North. The two talk and find out they go to school together. 4.08 A Party Song (Walk Of Shame) Mason is seen at the party with Ember, Evan and Madi. 4.10 Hush Mason is at school with Ember when they notice a girl wandering around, They introduce themselves to her and find out she is Rory Baker and Ember takes her under her wing. Mason starts to develop a crush on her, mostly likely her awkwardness. 4.13 Eyes On You Mason seems really confused with how Ember is acting. 4.15 Don't Walk The Other Way Mason notices Ember and Rory have made up. Evan later tells him that Josslyn was using him to make Noah jealous. They later hang out and talk girls, Mason saying that he thinks Rory is cool but there is something special about Ember. 'Season 5' 5.08 All I Wanted Ember is at Mason's place and listening to some new music. Ember talks about how she enjoys the new Sum 41 album. Mason tells her he likes their older albums better. He then plays the song With Me from their album Underclass Hero. Ember comments that she likes the album also but likes the heavier direction they went with Screaming Bloody Murder. Mason then comments about the song With Me before kissing Ember. 5.12 The Day That Saved Us Mason goes to Gabbi's party and tries to talk with Madi but she is isolating herself. He later talks to Evan and when Madi makes her confession Mason asks if Evan knew and Evan tells him he came to town after the shooting. 5.17 Let Me Make It Up To You Mason goes with Ember to get coffee at Kelly's. 'Season 6' 6.02 Chalk Outline Mason is seen meeting up with Ember as she leaves Rory. 6.14 Got Me Going Crazy Mason is seen meeting up with Ember again. 6.16 Heart On The Floor Rory introduces Evan as her boyfriend to Mason, Ember, Spike and Madi. 'Season 7' 7.05 Don't Let Me Down Madi talks to Mason, Evan and Spike on how she thinks they need a rhythm guitarist to add more layers to their sound and for the songs that already have it, Madi wants to focus on her stage presence. Mason agrees along with Spike and Evan and help Madi with flyers. On the date of the audition, Mason is less than impressed with most of those auditioning. Finally Zack Giambetti comes in and auditions with Metallica's "Master of Puppets." The Four decide he is the one for the band. 7.12 Thanks For The Memories After band rehearsal Madi tells Mason and the rest of the guys that she auditioned them for a summer gig and explains that if they get it, they will get two grand a show and free room and board up in Whistler, Canada. Mason is excited about hearing it, knowing this is what he wants to do. 7.14 Like I Care Mason can tell Ember is acting weird and asks her what's going on, Ember tells him everything is fine. He later sees her talking to Madi at school about the possible Whistler gig and once again asks her what's going on. Ember tells him that her step-sisters Mia and Kate are moving in over the summer with her, her mom and step-dad. She is not looking forward to it and asked Madi if they get the gig she can join them and Madi said if she can get a passport, passport card or enhanced ID she can go. 7.18 The Good Left Undone Mason attends Spike, Madi and Will's graduation ceremony. 7.19 All I Want Is Everything Mason is seen at band rehearsal. 'Season 8' 8.04 Together Again Mason gets a call from Ember saying her mom won't let her go with them to Canada. 8.05 Somewhere I Belong Mason helps load up the van when Gabbi shows up. When Madi leaves he, Evan, Zack and Spike continue to get the gear in when Rory shows up. Upon Madi returning, Ember arrives saying her mom changed her mind and the group depart. 8.06 How To Save A Life The band arrives in Canada and try to get settled in to their suite with Spike and Madi in the master and Rory, Ember, Mason and Evan in the other while Zack sleeps on the pullout couch. Madi and Spike go out to get a feel of the area and Ember's phone keeps going off. Mason asks what's going on and before Ember can respond there is a knock on the door. Evan answers it and Madison comes in furious at Ember for leaving. Ember asked how she found her and Madison points out the GPS on the phone and then the lady at the check in desk was helpful when she mentioned that she was kidnapped but luckily won't be calling in the Mounties. Ember is irate that Madison followed and the two argue when Madi and Spike get back. Madi is able to talk to Madison and convince her to let Ember stay. 8.07 Something New The group goes out to check out the Whistler City Center where they are staying. It is mostly a place for tourists with souvener shops and restaurants. Madi and Rory volunteer to grab some stuff from the one grocery store and the rest go to grab coffee at the local Starbucks where they meet Yesterday's Tomorrow, the other band that is playing for the summer. 8.08 When Did Things Get So Crazy The band prepares to play their first show and finish up their set list which includes Make Me Wanna Die, Miss Nothing, Since You're Gone, Just Tonight, Zombie and You. The first show goes great. 8.12 You and Me, Can't You See Mason is seen at the hotel suite. 8.14 Because Of You Mason asks Spike if there is something bothering him when he notices he is acting somewhat off. 8.15 Call Me When You're Sober Evan talks to Mason about how Rory is being insecure. 8.16 That's What You Get The band prepare to play their last show and head out afterwards when Zack gets a call from his sister and has to leave early. Madi then prepares to play guitar for their last show. 8.18 World of Chances The band play their last show when afterwards, they are approached by a man named Dom Moreno who works for Phantom Records in New York. He asks to meet with them tomorrow before they head back to the states to talk a possible recording contract. 'Season 9' 9.01 Tragic Endings and Blissful Beginnings The next day, Madi, Spike, Mason and Evan sit down at a restaurant to talk with Dom Moreno. Dom talks about how he feels rock is a dying genre and he wants to bring it back. All everyone hears about is Miley Cyrus and Lil' Wayne. He wants rock back on the radio. Madi tells him what he is saying is too good to be true. Dom explains that the sound the Young and Reckless have has the possibility to play mainstream radio and hard rock stations. He wants to talk to them back in New York and possibly sign a recording contract with them. Spike speaks up about what his favorite thing about their act was, trying to see what he really thought. Dom explains that he liked the dark lyrics that are relatable to most of today's youth, Madi's stage presence while also playing the guitar and a tough frontwoman. Mason asks what his favorite song was and why, also seeing that this is too good to be true. Dom says he likes Zombie and Miss Nothing the best but feels Make Me Wanna Die could be a great hit single. Madi asks him if they can talk for a second. Dom agrees and gets up to give them space. Madi asks for their opinions. Spike tells her this guy seems legit and he googled him last night, he is who he says he is and Phantom Records is a good label, they should talk to him and go over a contract because this could be it. Both Mason and Evan agree. Dom comes back over and Madi informs him they have another member who had to leave for a family emergency but with him, they would like to meet with him in his New York office officially and discuss this further. Dom is happy to hear it and gives Madi his card with his secretary's number on it and tells her to call when the group gets back into the states. 9.02 I'm Going Mobile Mason is shocked when Ember tells him that Rory's sister commited suicide 9.03 I've Become So Numb Madi, Spike, Zack, Mason and Evan go to NYC to meet Dom at Phantom Records. A lawyer Diane recommended comes with. Dom presents them with a contract and the lawyer reads it over and explains to the group what it is offering. The group agree that this is what they want and sign it and agree to meet Dom the next day to get a feel for what they are going to do. Madi and Spike then discuss moving New York City to record and agree they should. Zack explains he talked to his dad the night before and can attend school Monday and Friday to get assignments and be in NYC to record the other days. Mason agrees with Zack's idea since he is still in school also. Evan tells them that he will move later on, but Rory is still dealing with her sisters death and needs him. 9.04 Goodbye (I'm Sorry) Mason attends Grace's funeral to support Rory. 9.06 Savior The band arrives at the studio for their first day of recording and decide on the tracklist for their album, Make Me Wanna Die, Since You're Gone, Miss Nothing, All I Wanted, Perfect, Zombie, You, Just Tonight and Light Me Up. Dom says he wants to record Make Me Wanna Die first so they can push that for a single and see the reception before they work on anything else. The band agrees and Mason starts recording the drum parts 9.08 Make It Stop (Let This End) Mason misses the Rise Against concert to finish recording the drum parts of Make Me Wanna Die. When returning to school for Friday, he forgets his homework at the studio and his math teacher gives him an F on the assignment. He later turns in his history essay to his English teacher having gotten due dates wrong. He talks to Zack who admits to having given his english teacher his history report on the downfall of the Roman empire and she gave him full credit because despite being the wrong paper, it was very thorough and she enjoyed it. 9.10 On My Own Mason has to cancel a date with Ember to finish up his drumming and start the next song. 9.11 Things Will Never Be The Same the band is told that Make Me Wanna Die is mixed and ready to listen to. The group sit down and listen and are shocked when they hear it. There is a drum machine instead of Mason (very confusing since he was even in the studio tracking drums for it), Madi's voice is somewhat autotuned and there are electronic elements. When it ends, he gives them time to discuss the final product. They are all furious at what the just listened to and Madi tries to wrap her head around what happened. Spike is the first to speak saying he refuses to have his name connected to that. Mason, Evan and Zack agree. Madi is still speechless and has no idea what to think and says maybe they should talk to Dom again about this. Spike is furious Madi is even thinking about it and tells her that if this is what they've come to, he quits. 9.12 You're The Reason Mason listens with Evan and Zack as Madi tells Dom that she is walking too if they don't start producing their vision. He tells Madi he gets it and doesn't want to deal with this either, especially since they got rid of his drumming. 9.17 Boulevard of Broken Dreams Mason gets a call from Madi and meets up with her, Zack, Spike, and Evan where she apologizes for what happened but also informs them she was able to get Lava to look into them and want to give them the resources to produce an album there way. Mason is ecstatic along with Zack and Evan. When Madi and Spike start arguing, he, Zack and Evan give them the space needed. He is shocked to hear Spike officially quitting and break up with Madi. 'Season 10' 10.04 View From Heaven Madi, Zack, Evan and Mason meet with Damon Richards of Lava Records with an attorney and explains the contract to the group. There may be a few creative differences with Damon approving of all songs to go on the record, but they mostly have control of the music they want to make. The band signs on and then discuss whether Zack should stay rhythm guitar or get a new rhythm guitarist and move Zack to lead. They also discuss the tracklist which will include Make Me Wanna Die, Just Tonight, Miss Nothing, Zombie, Light Me Up, All I Wanted and Since You're Gone but he wants a few more to be written for the album. 10.06 The Crow and the Butterfly The band decides that Zack will take over lead guitar and Madi play as needed. The band arrive at the studio to get things started and are shocked to see Andy Biersack of glam rock group Black Veil Brides there. Damon then explains that Andy will be helping out with the record which may include backing vocals or song writing. Mason is excited, especially since he is a fan of the Black Veil Brides and even met Ember at one of their concerts. Andy introduces himself to the band and lets them know he isn't there to take over, he has heard their demos and agrees that they have a lot of talent and wants to help them produce a great record. 10.07 Let Love Bleed Red Mason is with Zack when they get a text alert about the new Raw. Real. story. Zack tells him he will catch up with him later, he has to find his sister. 10.09 My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark Ali arrives at the studio in the afternoon. Madi is shocked to see her but Ali tells her that Spike told her she needed to give her this box of her old stuff to her and the envelope ASAP. She didn't know which envelope, so she brought the whole box. She then tells Madi she isn't a mail person and the next time they need to give each other something, use the mail like a normal person or deliver it herself. Madi is confused but takes the box and Ali leaves. She opens it up and finds the envelope Ali was referring to and opens it, causing her to curse. Zack, Evan and Mason ask what it is and Madi explains that Spike is claiming they are stealing intellectual property by recording some of the songs he co-wrote. Damon asks which ones and Madi tells him that he is claiming Make Me Wanna Die, Miss Nothing, Light Me Up and You. Damon also curses, angry at the situation and assigns Madi to work with Andy on writing an acoustic song ASAP. 10.13 Hard To Find Mason watches as Evan attempts to teach Zack the guitar part for Since You're Gone. 10.14 Cast The First Stone Mason makes plans to go home for the weekend and spend time with Ember when Damon tells him that he needs to record the drum parts for Zombie this weekend. Mason then texts Ember to cancel and wonders if their relationship will last. 10.15 Imperfections Mason congratulates Zack on learning how to play Since You're Gone. 10.16 Days Are Numbered Mason is finally able to spend some time with Ember, despite it being a school day. After spending some time together, Ember tells him she talked to Rory and thinks it would be best if the pair took a break. Mason tells her he had a feeling this was coming, he just didn't want to acknowledge it. Ember tells him she will always love him, but he needs to focus on school and his first love, drumming. Mason kisses Ember goodbye before heading back into NYC. 10.19 Caught Like A Fly The band starts trying to come up with good ideas for album artwork. Mason asks Evan how he is working things out with Rory and continuing to record. Evan tells him that it helps he isn't in school anymore. He later asks Madi her opinion and Madi tells him that considering she isn't in a relationship anymore. He also asks Andy later since he has been in the industry for a while. Andy tells Mason about his first girlfriend and most recent one. One cheated while on tour but one also just used him for fame. So you may be in the same place and things don't work out. He then asks Mason where he sees himself in five years and if that includes Ember. Mason thanks Andy for the advice and realizes it's best to let Ember go. Season 11 11.02 Light Me Up The band finish recording the album and are extremely excited, especially that it's actually them when they listen to it. They debate the first single and music video. It's between Zombie, Miss Nothing and Make Me Wanna Die. Andy says that their first single is what is going to be introducing them to the music world and will be the song that most people think of when they think of the band. The group decides on Make Me Wanna Die and discuss ideas for the music video. 11.05 ...And Then She Bled Mason shows up with Evan and Zack and get prepared to film their first music video. Mason is excited and when Evan asks how he is doing since his break up with Ember, Mason tells him he is doing better. Andy also talks to them about how excited they are and thank him for helping with the record. 11.07 Bang The Doldrums Mason goes with the band to a meeting at Lava. Damon tells them that their single dropped last night and will play today on Sirius XM Octane along with other rock stations, so far all the feedback they have gotten is great. They also have a release date for the album, two weeks from that day and they should all go celebrate and take advantage of the time they will be nobodies. Evan and Zack plan on heading back to Port Charles to spend time with their families while Mason isn't sure what to do. Evan tells him he can stay with him for a while, but Mason tells him he doesn't want to be a third wheel. Evan assures him he wont and he heads back into Port Charles with the guys. 11.10 Stand Amid The Roar Make Me Wanna Die has broken the top ten on modern rock stations and the music video has almost 50,000 views. The band is ecstatic at how things are going and can't wait to tour in the fall with Black Veil Brides. Mason goes to the album release party with the rest of the guys. Evan goes to hang out with Rory and Mason sticks with Zack and his sister Ciara, once again not wanting to be a third wheel. The three talk and Mason gets to know Ciara better and they talk music along with Zack. Mason is happy to learn that Ciara is also one of the few to appreciate the underrated first album by All Time Low. Mason sees Spike arrive later and gets up to hug him along with Evan while Zack fist bumps him. He congratulates them on following their dreams. 11.13 Let's Cheers To This The band returns to Port Charles for the summer before their tour. Mason once again, doesn't want to be a third wheel with Evan and Rory so he hangs out with Zack again, this time playing video games at his house. Season 12 12.04 Life Goes On Mason returns to school with Zack for their senior year. They are happy to have one semester there before finishing up online while going on tour. They also notice they are getting more attention from others. The pair go throughout their day normally and mostly talk music. 12.11 The Carpal Tunnel of Love The band starts rehearsing for tour and perfecting their set list. Zack and Madi discuss whether or not they should do a cover. Zack thinks it would be a good idea and recommends "Wonderwall." Mason jumps in and says that is the most stereotypical song to cover, every "bro with a guitar" plays it. He recommends Fiona Apple's "Criminal" or Audioslave's "Like a Stone" and if they do Oasis, have it be "Supersonic." Evan seconds "Supersonic" since it's a cover they have played multiple times in rehearsal and won't be hard to perform live, the others they don't know very well. Madi agrees with Evan and they add Oasis' "Supersonic" to their setlist. 12.17 Idle Minds Mason comes over to Zack's place and the two have a video game marathon before the tour. Ciara later returns home and asks if she can join. They add a third player. Zack later rolls his eyes as he listens to the two discuss Blink-182. 12.20 Politics of Love Mason finishes packing up for tour and meets with the rest of the band. The talk a little bit before going on stage and playing the first show of the tour. Season 13 13.03 I Am The Fire 13.08 In a Place of Solace 13.13 Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears 13.16 Stop Looking Start Seeing 13.17 Lightning in a Bottle 13.18 Tangled In the Great Escape Trivia * Besides being able to play the drums, he also knows basic guitar. * Decided he wanted to learn how to play the drums after he saw a video of Metallica's Lars Ulrich. His favorite drummers include Ulrich, AC/DC's Phil Rudd, Blink 182's Travis Barker and Tommy Lee. * First Arabic/North African actor to be cast on the show Quotes * "I'm Mason Lavery, I've been playing the drums for about six years, this is Blink 182's Aliens Exist" (line when auditioning for The Young and Reckless * "We are not covering Wonderwall, every bro with a guitar plays that. It's a good song but overdone by just about everyone out there." Relationships Ember North *Start Up: 5.08 All I Wanted *Break-Up: 10.16 Days Are Numbered **Reason: Ember felt they were drifting apart Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Current Category:Main Category:The Young and Reckless Category:Original Character